


Pirates of the Strong World

by Dougifyouknowme12345



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougifyouknowme12345/pseuds/Dougifyouknowme12345
Summary: Zoro, Sanji, and some made up interactions during the film Strong World. Mostly from Sanji's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched Strong World and wanted to write some cute stuff about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

"Why don't I start with you?" Shiki purred.

His grip was tight around Sanji's foot, bruising the bones and restraining him in midair. Down below, Sanji heard his friends calling his name, but his attention was brought back to Shiki when the Golden Lion pulled back his other hand. His fingers curved into a claw and he laughed when Sanji tried to rip his leg free.

The claw swung down towards him and he brought his arms up to block his face, even while knowing it wouldn't do much to stop the attack.

But a familiar sound, like the twang of a rubber band, made Sanji look up just as his captain collided forcefully with Shiki, sending him flying away, thankfully without a hold on Sanji's leg.

Luffy and Sanji fell to safety. "Did I interrupt your conversation?" Luffy asked.

"Tch, no."

* * *

 

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled, making Zoro whip his head up to see the blond cook in the clutches of that bastard Shiki. Wado was in his mouth in a second and Zoro was calculating how far he'd have to send his slash to hit the pirate captain, when Luffy flew up and knocked them all out of the sky. His eyes followed Sanji, and he breathed again when he saw that the chef was unharmed.

That lion bastard was already recovering from Luffy's attack. When Sanji and Luffy landed, Zoro and the others moved up to face the pirate together. Zoro shot a quick glance  at Sanji, and the blond man nodded at him almost imperceptibly. They could talk later. For now, Shiki needed to be defeated.

* * *

Luffy screamed out his first mate's name as Zoro was slammed into the ground by Shiki's punch. Sanji tried to tun towards him, stumbling over the shifting terrain that Shiki was controlling. The dirt lions roared and crashed down on them, before Sanji even had time to look up. The blast hit him like a cannon ball, and he was slammed into unconsciousness.

...

"...ji? San... wake..."

Sanji coughed. His eyes blinked open to see a fuzzy face looking down at him with concern. He coughed again, rolling onto his side to spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Are you alright, Sanji?"

"I'm fine, Chopper. What about the others?"

Tears welled up in the big brown eyes and Chopper squeaked out, "Everyone is okay, but Nami is gone!" Sanji choked down a curse word and rubbed the deer on the head. "We'll get her back."

Chopper nodded and wiped his nose before running back over to where the crew was sitting. Sanji couldn't help but notice that there were boulders and mounds of dirt everywhere, left over from their fight with Shiki. Sanji stood up to follow Chopper, gritting his teeth in frustration, but he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Oh, marimo. I didn't see you."

Like himself, Zoro, who was sitting against a rock next to his swords, was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. Unlike himself, bandages were wrapped around his forehead, and there was a splint attached to his left leg.

"Is that from Shiki?" Sanji asked, his eyes roving over the swordsman's injuries. Zoro nodded, "I'll be fine for the next battle though." His calloused hand was still around Sanji's wrist. Sanji shifted his hand to slip it into Zoro's. "You had better be," he said quietly, "I don't wanna watch your ass during my own fights."

Zoro grinned, "I thought you liked my ass?" Sanji blushed at the comment, and blushed even harder when Zoro pressed a soft kiss into his hand before letting it go.

The swordsman's face became serious, and he said, "I won't let Shiki defeat us again, and I won't let him touch you."

Sanji, who secretly adored Zoro's protective side, turned away to hide his pleased expression.

"I know"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the archive, so I'm sorry if I mess up with the format!


End file.
